


Come Stroke Me? Provoke Me

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belts, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, In Public, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: Talking back against Yondu is never a good idea. But you just can’t help yourself. Not when the punishment is so pleasurable…





	Come Stroke Me? Provoke Me

Another successful mission had ended, and the Ravagers were celebrating as usual. But you didn’t feel like partying tonight. The second you got back to the Eclector; you couldn’t get out of your Ravager clothes fast enough and put on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of cotton knickers. Your muscles were sore, and you were exhausted. All you wanted was to relax with a good book in the comfort of your bed.

The sound of music and the Ravagers boisterous laughter and chatter reached your ears when you laid on the bed in your quarters, reading a book. Looking up at the door, you couldn’t help but smile. They were always so cheerful and alive. That was one of the things you loved about them. That, and how loyal they were to one another. The Ravagers were like one big family. The family you never had yourself growing up on Earth.

Your thoughts got interrupted by your growling stomach. God, you were starving! Now that you come to think about it, you hadn’t eaten anything since this morning. Knowing there was food at the bridge where the party was, you headed your way over there with nothing in mind except how damn hungry you were.

Yondu’s eyes were drawn to you the moment you entered the bridge and walked over to the food table. He couldn’t stop glaring at your bare legs beneath an oversized t-shirt that barely covered your ass. It was also damn obvious you didn’t wear a bra…He gritted his teeth as he shot a glance over at his crew. Some of them were ogling you heavily, despite them knowing you were his girl.

“What the hell ya wearing, girlie?!” he barked at you from his seat on the Captain’s chair.

You turned your head at the sound of Yondu’s voice and met his furious glare. Flicking your gaze over to the Ravagers, you noticed some of them were eyeing you up and down. Oh great, he was jealous again.

“Clothes,” you sassed at him and rolled your eyes before continued stuffing food in your mouth with the feeling of Yondu’s eyes burning into your back. You couldn’t deny that his jealousy had quite the effect on you. It was definitely something hot about him getting so predatorial over you.

“That ain’t clothes,” he scolded. “Now, get back to yer room and cover yerself up, girl.”

You stopped your movements. What!? You turned to him with a glare and flushed face. You couldn’t believe he actually said that! Crossing your arms, your lips curved up into a thin line as you held his gaze.

“No,” you replied assertively, looking him dead in the eyes. Sure, he was your Captain and your boyfriend, but that didn’t mean he could decide what you should wear!

Yondu’s red eyes flashed with anger, and he tilted his head to the side as he eyed you intently, his tongue sliding over his jagged teeth. So, you were going to be a little brat about it, huh? Well, that’s fine with him. He’ll just punish you for it…

“Put. Some. Damn. Clothes. On,” he hissed through a clenched jaw. The corner of your lips curled up into a smirk, the tone in his voice causing a pool of heat in your lower belly. Tonight might be more fun than you’d plan…

“Make me,” you provoked as you sauntered towards him, your staggering heartbeat hammering against your ribcage. You knew exactly what those words would do to him.

Oh, how right you were. Yondu grabbed your wrist and pulled you down over his lap with a growl. Gasping at the sudden movement, you glared at him over your shoulder. He just smirked down at you and planted a hard slap on your ass.

“Ahh! What the fuck, Yondu?!” you roared, your face flushed when you noticed the silence in the room and every Ravager’s eyes on you. Oh God, so embarrassing!

Yondu only chuckled in return and gave your ass another spank, one that made you moan and shiver. He watched your butt wiggle, feeling his dick twitch and swell against his leather pants. Fuck, he was going to show you he’s the Captain and you sure as hell better obey him. Pulling you up by the hair, he dragged you out of the bridge and through the corridors towards his quarters.

You cursed and trashed in his hard grip, winced at the pain on your skull as he dragged you by the hair while listening to the Ravagers cheering their Captain on. God, how you hated him right now, you thought, knowing perfectly well it was a lie.

Behind closed doors, Yondu pushed you down on your knees on the floor and removed his duster. With bated breaths, you watched him take off the straps to his arrow holster and wrap one around your neck, all with a wide grin on his face. Glaring up at him from your position on the floor, you couldn’t deny how wet you were.

Yondu unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his erect, blue cock, grunting when it twitched in his hand. You admired it with big, lustful eyes, feeling your pussy throb in response. God, how you wanted him to fuck you right now. But you knew he wasn’t going to. Not yet…

“Gonna stuff that bratty, little mouth of yers so full ya ain’t gonna talk for days, girlie,” he gruffed, took hold off the strap on each side of your neck and pulled your head closer at the same time as he pushed forward. His cock invaded your mouth, making you gag as he filled your throat deeper than ever before.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby,” he husked out of breath as he hit the back of your throat. “Keep that filthy mouth wide open.”

Yondu settled into a steady rhythm of back and forth. A steady stream of drool spilled from the corners of your mouth and ran down your neck as he began to increase his pace. A wave of heated tingles flowed down to your pussy, making you aching wet and desperate for his cock to fill your tight, twitching hole instead.

The Centaurian looked down at you through heavy eyelids, his mouth half open with pleasure.

“Fuck, y'are a natural-born cocksucker, ya know that?”

You nodded your head slightly and hummed around his cock, a seductive look on your face as you met his eyes. You knew it was wrong to take pride in such a statement, but you did. Yondu grunted and stopped his thrusts as he pulled on the strap, making you gag on the blue length filling your throat.

“Talk properly, girl. Say, Yes Sir.”

Taking a deep breath through your nose, you opened your mouth wider around his cock and mumbled a barely coherent “Yes Sir ” as saliva drooled down his balls. Yondu chuckled and pulled suddenly on the strap to push his full length into your mouth again; your nose flat against his abdomen as his cock slid into your throat. You coughed and gagged as he held you there for a moment, gripping the strap firmly and growling as he savored the feeling of your throat convulsing around his tip. After a moment, Yondu let you up, and you reared back, your wide-open eyes staring up at him while choking on air as saliva ran down your heaving chest. Damn, you looked sexy as hell.

“Jesus, girl. C'mere,“ he growled and removed the strap from around your neck before pulling you up on your feet and twirling you around, pushing your face first against the wall. He kissed and sucked on your neck while his big, warm hands roamed your body underneath your t-shirt. Cupping your breasts, he kneaded the soft, female flesh and pinched your hard nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Needy moans fell from your lips at the mix of pain and pleasure searing through your body. Bracing yourself against the wall, you pushed your ass back against his hard, thick cock, earning a deep, throaty groan in return.

"Fuck me. Please,” you begged through rapid breaths, gazing pleadingly at him over your shoulder.

Yondu grinned back at you, his hands already pushing your knickers down your legs. They fell to your feet, and you stepped out of them, eagerly spreading your legs. Leaning your cheek against the wall, you moved your hands behind you and spread your buttocks apart. Your soaked, glistening cunt was waiting ardently for his impressive length to fill you up.

Yondu watched your drenched pussy dripping for him, grabbed your hips then and thrusted into your welcoming heat. Gasping out a moan of pleasure, you braced yourself once more against the wall and arched your back against his firm chest.

“Ya feel so good, baby,” Yondu rasped breathlessly, his fingers digging into your flesh as he thrusted his cock in and out of you faster, harder, rougher.

“I love you,” you whispered and looked back at him over your shoulder. Yondu’s lips met yours in a passionate, sloppy kiss as he mumbled a soft, “I love ya too, baby.”

Moaning into his mouth, you reached up and tangled your arms around his thick, strong neck as his thrusts never ended. Not until his body stiffened and he came with a groan as he filled you up with his thick, warm load. The sensation of his swelling cock inside you caused a bolt of pleasure in your core. You bit down on your lip, your body shuddering as you climaxed, your pussy clenching around him, milking out every last drop of his cum.

Yondu grunted and collapsed his head down on your shoulder, his arms curled around your waist now.

“Ya okay?” he asked, concern in his raspy voice.

“Yes.” You leaned back against him with a satisfied sigh; the heat emanating from his body caused a warm, delightful shiver to run down your skin. “I love you, Yondu.”

“I love you too, Y/N,” Yondu replied with a smile against your skin. He lifted you up in his arms then and carried you to his large, fur covered bed. There, you fell asleep together, tangled up in a tight embrace and listening to the beat of your hearts that belonged to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be so kind and leave a kudos/comment if you liked this story. It would make me very happy :D


End file.
